The University of Louisville Hepatobiology and Toxicology COBRE is a multidisciplinary group of investigators focusing on the liver and liver injury, gut:liver interactions, and liver:environment/toxicant/drug interactions. The Bioanalytical Core is an integral part of the COBRE and will play a key role in the implementation and future development of COBRE-funded projects. The Core will provide the necessary expertise and state-of-the- art equipment for rigorous and comprehensive experimental evaluation of cell and tissue specimens to investigate the pathogenic mechanisms of liver disease. Besides providing requisite analytical services, a major goal of the Bioanalytical Core is to promote the education and training of the Center members, with particular attention to the COBRE junior investigators. The Bioanalytical Core will specifically communicate with COBRE junior investigators regarding their experimental requirements on a continual basis and appropriately participate in the planning, execution and data interpretation. The Bioanalytical Core will also interact with other COBRE Cores on a regular basis in order to avoid duplication of equipment or instrumentation, and to foster innovative protocol development and refinement, exchange of ideas, and integrative analysis of data. The Core will provide technical and analytical expertise with centralized state-of- the-art equipment including Cellomics ArrayScan(R) VTI HCS Reader for automated microscope based high content screening and the Seahorse XF96 extracellular flux analyzer for cellular bioenergetics and metabolism studies in real time. The Core facility is located in Clinical and Translational Research Building with 2,500 sq.ft of operating space which is contiguous with the 20,000 sq.ft laboratory space of the Hepatobiology and Toxicology COBRE. Dr. Barve, the Director of the Core, has extensive experience in various analytical and experimental approaches in the areas of liver injury and pathogenic mechanisms of liver disease. Before his move to the University of Louisville, he served for nearly a decade as the Director of the Molecular and Cytokine Core Laboratory of the NIH-funded GCRC at the University of Kentucky, and has considerable experience in running a core laboratory. Also, in this role, he supported the career development of several junior faculty. To function as a vital integrative component of the Center, providing services not only for its members but also for the Institution as a whole, the Bioanalytical Core has the following specific aims: 1) To foster the development and success of proposed COBRE projects and future pilots; 2) To play an active and significant role in the education and training of the investigators; 3) To assist and participate in the development of new experimental protocols and techniques; and 4) To become an integral and self-sustaining component of the COBRE.